Supernova Kaito
NEOTOKI Kaito NEOTOKI Kaito is a fan made anime series written by MR>KNIGHT. It has been published in fanime fan since August 6, 2013.'' NEOTOKI Kaito'' follows the stories of a games called NEO Battle's that being created by large company known as the NEO Corporation setting up shop in the once bustling of over the world . NEO Corporation have formed a game called NEO Battle. this battle involes a device called ReLive used in the NEO Battle Games involving the conjury of creatures called NEOTOKI. Kaito Strayferd, a extraodinary teenager who found out the he is half human and half alien that known as NEOTOKI, he later up with fellow normal human friend as he searches for his origin. Plot Kaito Strayferd is a 15-year-old high school students who lived in United States and was raised by rich family, his father Kumaichi Strayferd, own a big company that sells devices called ReLive that allow normal human to summon a alien like creature called NEOTOKI , Kaito later found out that he is one kind of those creature NEOTOKI! after he found out about his real identity he runs away from home and stayed with his uncle's Ryo Strayferd. When stayed with his uncle he attend Aminogawa High School whose students are famous for their wealthy, high grade's and skilleds in NEO Battle game's. Along the way, she meets Mai Kagawa, a girl who is interested in NEO Battle and dancing. in search of his real parent, a cretured called NEOTOKI. Kaito join Mai dance crew and travels through the world to find his origin and becomes one of the great NEO Battlers. Characters *'Kaito Strayferd' 'Kaito is the main protagonist of the ''NEOTOKI Kaito. A 15-year-old students, his dream is to become the greatest NEO Battlers in the world. He is adopt son of the NEO Corporation founder Kumaichi Strayferd, his personality is rich and arrogant. He later joined Mai Kagawa dance crew because he attract to Mai when she is dancing but rather always cold towards her thus he like her. Kaito later found out that he is one of the NEOTOKI. He with Mai and her dance crew later travels through the world to accomplish thier dream to become the greatest NEO Battlers, dance crew and to find his origin. *'''Mai Kagawa 'Mai Kagawa is the heroine of the Fanime, leader of dance crew called Team W.A.T (We.Are.Together), and is actually a professional dancer she often called "Pink Swan" by her teamates because of her beautiful dancing and her cute face. She tries to teach the others how to dance better, and has an older sister relationship to the others. She is particularly being bullied by Kaito because she is secretly in love with him. In her first NEO Battle, she was shown to be on possession of the HinTOKI, but unfortunately his ReLive was broken. She is revealed as younger sister of fashion company called "Stylista" being managed her three older sisters. Her dream is to be the world's greatest dancer. When she was young, as well as during the beginning of the series, she was constantly shackled by her older sisters, after she become 15-year-old he decide to enter Aminogawa High School to pursue dancing and NEO Battlers she appears to have made choice that she will follow her own way. *'Shinji Kimimoto 'Shinji Kimimoto is another member of Team WAT, nicknamed Mitch (ミッチ ''Mitchi?) by the others, who is from a rich background from the others, destined to inherit the YScale's Corporation. However, he enjoys being part of Team WAT and NEO Battlers. He wants to walk his own path in life. Mitch obtains his ReLive devices from Kaito after he is challenge by Kunogawa his old rival. *'''Shino Miyamoto Shino Miyamoto is another member of Team WAT. She is a bit tomboyish but is one of the teams best dancers. *'Rika' Rica (リカ Rika?) is another member of Team WAT. She is not as good as Shino, but she makes up for it in encouraging the others. *'Ichigo Tsubasa' 'Ichigo Tsubasa is another member of Team WAT. He prefers flashy performances and often manages to bring up the team's mood after losses, but sometimes he pushes his luck too far. *'Teruii Hayase Teruii is also member of Team WAT. He is the mood maker of the team often makes some trouble that caused Kaito to fight with the other NEO Battlers. Category:General wiki templates